Girl's Night Gone Wrong
by Mrs.Seymor Birkhoff
Summary: What will happen when Nikita and Alex go in pubic just to have a good time?
1. Leaving the Den

Nikita and Alex decide to go on a girls night out. They figured they'll go to a club and just hang out. "This will be fun you know just forget who we are for a night and hang out." Alex says putting on a small coat over her short purple dress. Nikita nods back at Alex. Shes afraid that Alex will be worried about going since her last incedent with a night club. She was on a mission for divison and caught by Vlad. Nikita walks up to Alex and grabs her sholder. Alex turns around.

"Hey it won't be like last time ok? Were gonna have a good time." Nikita says looking really sincer and serious.

"I know Nikita... I'm begining to think you're more worried than me." Alex says almost chuckling but knowing Nikita when she's serious she doesn't. She looks back up at Nikita "Hey we will be fine don't worry so much. This is supposed to fun we need a night to ourselves." Alex smiles while Nikita smiles back.

They start to head for the door. "Alright kitty's have fun but not to much fun."

"Shut up, Nerd!" Nikita calls back to him

"Awww come on Niki, You know you love me..." Birkhoff says to Nikita. She just let's out a sarcastic laugh and walks towards the door. She is stopped when Micheal grabs her arm and gives her a comm.

"Just in case..." Micheal says almost in a whisper. Nikita could tell he was worried about them. Nikita goes up and kisses Micheal. While kissing him Birkhoff decides to let out an Awww noise.

"Once again, shut up Nerd!" Nikita says to Birkhoff irritated. She looks back up at Micheal

"We'll be fine Ok? I'll keep the comm on in case you need us it'll all be fine I promise." Nikita says to Micheal reasuringly.

"Nikita, are you coming!?" Alex yells at her.

"Ya, sorry I'm coming" She yells back at her. She kisses Micheal one last time. "I'll talk to you later, bye" She says smiling at Micheal as he nods. and before he knows it their both out the door.

"Are you ready for this" Alex asks Nikita

"Ya of course." Nikita says back to her as they were on their way to their "girls night out."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! It's my first one I hope you liked it! I'll write more chapters soon! REVEIW!**


	2. At the Club

They were finaly at the club. When they walked in it was really crowded. Nikita could see on Alex's face that she was flashing back to the mission she had to do for divison. The date she had to go on with that computer guy. Nikita called her.

"Hey. You wanna go sit down?" Alex nodded and they went over to the bar. Of course they weren't going to get anything but that was the only place left to sit. Nikita was still concerned for Alex but soon 2 guys walked up.

"4 shot's please." The taller guy asked the bartender

"Oh no thank you." Alex said to them both

"Ya we don't drink." Nikita backed up. She could hear Micheal over the comm he gave her.

"And..." Micheal said waiting for Nikita to tell the men that she was engaged. She just laughed and continued to talk to Alex.

"Hey, are you ok?" Nikita asked Alex concerned

"Ya i'm fine Nikita. I know you're concerned about me but don't worry so much, ok?" Alex said to Nikita getting a little tiered of hearing the question. Nikita nodded understanding Alex could handle herself.

"Ok, well i'm going to freshen-up stay here and be safe!" Nikita said concerned about Alex but knowing she could take care of herself. Alex nodded and Nikita struggled her way to the restroom. As soon as Nikita was out of Alex's Sight a guy came up to her.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" the guy asked her nervously. Alex saw no reason why not and took the man up on his offer. They were having a good time dancing, laughing, and talking until Alex felt something on her back when she turned around to see what it was sure enough the man had a gun pointed in her direction. Alex could have never seen this coming the guy seemed so shy, but she should have known better.

"Walk towards the back exit, now!" The man said threatingly. Alex did as she was told and walked back. "Don't try anything stupid I got eyes all around here." he said once again very threatingly. When they reached the exit Alex opened the door to her surprise she found on the other side Amanda with 2 pairs of hand cuffs and a cop car that Alex assumed to be stolen.

"Amanda...how?" Alex said in a state of shock not expecting her girls night to take an unexpected twist like this. Amanda through the cuffs to her guy.

"Cuff her... you don't know how quick this one can get away." Amanda staring at Alex the whole time, Alex was staring right back at her.

"Let's see how long it takes her to come out here looking for you." Amanda said in her little bitchy tone. Alex just wished she could warn Nikita but she couldn't and she knew this was going to be a long night.


	3. Waiting on Nikita

Nikita serched all over looking for Alex she even asked a couple people if they've seen her. Nikita ran her hands through her hair.

"Damnit, Alex I told you..." she said to herself in a soft voice. She then remembered her comm. "Micheal! Micheal!" She said trying to get him to answer her faster.

"Ya what is it Nikita." she heard Birkhoff say through her comm.

"Nerd? Where's Micheal?" She asked conserened and rushed

"He fell asleep waiting for you guys, why? what's going on?" he asked conserened.

"I can't find Alex i'm afraid something happened to her. Can you look through the camera footage and find where she is." Nikita asked while breathing hard.

"Already on it chica." he said as he was looking at the footage He found the camera with the back exit when she disappeared. "Alright looks like she went out the back exit with some guy..."

"Alright thanks nerd, I'll talk to you when I get her back." When Nikita walked out of the back exit she looked to her right and saw Alex being held by some guy with duct tape over her mouth and her hands cuffed behind her back. She was screaming and trying to tell Nikita to look behind her but before she could realize what was going on she was hit on the back of the head with the barrel of a gun. Alex started trying to scream despratly. Amanda then walked over and squeezed Alex's cheeks.

"If you want you and Nikita to stay alive I'd suggest you'd start acting more friendly Alex, were not strangers you know what I'm capable of andI know what you're capable of." Amanda said. Alex knew that eventually Amanda would get what was coming for her but for now all she could do was sit there and give her a death glare it was dead silent.

"That's better Alex good job." Amanda said mockingly. "Put them in the back of the car." She said to the man holding Alex while she got in the drivers seat. Before Amanda drove away she put hand cuffs on Nikita and took the duct tape off Alex.

"We don't need that anymore do we?" Alex said nothing but kept bumping Nikita to try to get her to wake up. After several attempts Nikita finally woke up after half an hour with complete Alex and Amanda dead Scilence.

"Nice of you to join us Nikita." Amanda said smiling and sarcastic.

"What do you want Amanda." Nikita said still sounding kind of tiered from just waking up but she was soon going to snap out of it. Alex was still silent, still in shock she didn't know that this was actually going to be worse than last time.

"You see Nikita I haven't figured that out yet but having you 2 I can get almost anything I want. So this should be very plesent for me. You have no idea what you're about to go through." Amanda said she had a dark evil tone in her voice. Nikita went to reach for her ear to turn on her comm but it had fell out when amanda hit her with the gun.

"Oh, like I haven't been interigated by you before Amanda, I think I have a pretty good idea." Nikita said smart ass like but she knew it was going to be different this time and so did Amanda.

"Yes but I know you can't stand to see other people be hurt." Nikita and Amanda both looked at Alex and she looked back at Nikita some helplessness in her eyes.

"She's a tough kid she can take alot." Nikita said encourging herself.

"Yes Nikita but, how much can you take?" Amanda asked to get Nikita to think then car came to a dead stop. They were at Amanda's destination and they didn't show it but they were scared, and somehow or another, Amanda knew that too.


	4. Amanda's Dirty tricks

Micheal woke-up to find Birkhoff pasted out by the computer and Alex and Nikita not home.

"Birkhoff!" Micheal shoke his sholder furiously. Birhoff woke-up with a jump.

"Wow man you can't just..." Before Birkhoff could finish Micheal inturuptted him.

"What happened last night?" Micheal looked around the room."'Where are they?"He asked, Birkhoff thought for a minute then remembered what he had last heard from Nikita.

"Umm... Niki couldn't find Alex so she went to the back exit..." Micheal inturupted Birkhoff once more.

"Wow, Wow... Wait, she went out the back?" Micheal said very scared and dramatic.

"Ya, I mean..." Birkhoff had no words to finish that sentence. Micheal grabbed a comm and tried to reach Nikita.

"Nikita...Nikita!" After Micheal had gotten no answer he started pacing back and forth.

"I knew it! I knew that something was going to happen! I knew..." Micheal was cutoff by Birkhoff.

"Hey Nikita is a great fighter and we have stuff like this happen all the time."Birkhoff tried to get this into Micheal's head. Micheal stopped pacing and looked at him "We'll find them...Ok?" Birkhoff said looking at Micheal. Micheal nodded and they headed toward the computer.

* * *

Nikita and Alex soon found themselves in Amanda's lair. They weren't with eachother but right now Amanda was with Nikita. Amanda could just predict the first words that were going to come out of Nikita's mouth and sure enough she was right.

"Where's Alex?" Nikita asked Amanda not in the mood for any of her games. Nikita was atatched to the wall with chains. She could feel her feet barley touching the floor and as much as she wanted to attack Amanda she obivously could not.

"I thought you might ask that but you don't need to worry, She's just in the other room she didn't wake up as fast as you." Amanda said completly focused on Nikita and her every move. Nikita thought about what to say but she had no words."You know what the worst part is Nikita. I bet Birkhoff and Micheal are already looking for you" Nikita was confused. Why was this a bad thing.

"That's not a bad thing Amanda. It just means people care about me... I guess you wouldn't know what that feels like." Nikita said looking at Amanda, proud of the words she had chosen.

"Nikita, none of those people would care about you if it wasn't for me." This got Nikita to raise there voice a little.

"You know what? Not everything good in my life is beause of you. You didn't make me go rougue did you. I mean that's what gave our family bond." Amanda looked at Nikita with a sly smile.

"You still call them family?" Amanda asked Nikita was surprised to hear this.

"They're the closest thing I've got, we all love eachother and..." Amanda inturupted Nikita.

"And what Nikita, do you really think you can just get away, get married be a little happy family. It doesn't work like that, not for you, not for me, or anyone else like us." Nikita laughed in a sarcastic way.

"I am...NOTHING like you..." Nikita said she thought it was stupid Amanda said that

"Not like that Nikita, we both worked for the same program. We have people after us and if you keep think like that it will be..." Nikita cut Amanda off.

"Don't, say it..." Nikita said trying not to shed a tear.

"It'll be like another Daniel." Amanda saying this caused Nikita to have a flashback of Daniel telling her he loves her. A tear went down Nikita's face, and then another.

"I'm sorry Nikita, but i'm just telling you to..." Amanda was surprised when Nikita was almost yelling.

"To keep me safe right Amanda? You don't want to see that happen again? Then tell me Amanda what are we doing here? If you don't want to see me hurt then why do you have me and Alex here." Anger was in Nikita voice and Amanda had no way to answer because she did want to see Nikita hurt, but only if it was by her.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out." Amanda left the room. Nikita knew she was going for Alex next. She was determined to get out of this. She just didn't know how. Yet...


	5. How Far are They Willing to go

Birkhoff and Micheal are at the computer trying to track down Nikita and Alex. They finally think they might know where Amanda's holding them. When suddenly Amanda pops-up on the screen of Birkhoffs computer.

"Hello boys." Amanda says very greetingly. When Micheal hears this he practically knocks Birkhoff out of his chair to get in the image. He took a few minutes to adjust seeing Amanda on the screen. He knew that she had done it he was just scared, scared for Nikita and Alex.

"Where are they." Micheal says furiously into the camera. He wanted answers, he wanted Nikita back. This time, since she wanted Micheal to see them both, Alex were in the same room. They were in chairs that were atached to the eletricity that Amanda was going to use to "persude" Micheal. When Micheal saw them both he dropped down in Birkhoff's chair. Birkhoff got a little closer to Micheal, he wanted to see what was going on too. Nikita began to yell towards the camera Amanda had pointed at them.

"Micheal I know you want to save us but I need you to be strong. The best thing you can do for us is wait, And don't tell Amanda Anyth..." Before Nikita could finish Amanda shocked her and Alex both. Hearing their screams made him clunch his fist and Birkhoff went over to the counter and knocked everything off of it. They were both pissed but Micheal remained calm. He took a deep breath.

"What do you want this time Amanda?" Micheal said trying not to start scream at her what was actually on his mind. Things such as "you'll pay for this," or "you have no idea what your doing." He kept all that inside of him. He heard Nikita loud and clear, stay strong. Amanda turned the camera towards her. She smiled and eletricuted them again. He heard there screams through the computer and he jumped out of his seat. "Amanda!" He yelled trying to get her to stop. He couldn't stand the sound of Nikita or Alex being hurt. Birkhoff was right next to him but he had no words for what was happening, he stood there staring with pure hatrid. Micheal asked once more, "What do you want Amanda?" this time he was sadder than the last but he managed to keep himself together. Amanda starred into the camera, for a slight second there was nothing but silence then she finally answered.

"Micheal, this is what I want, what I've always wanted. Nikita along with everyone else on her team is suffering, and that is the best thing I could ever have. Amanda sounded like her usual self very calm but straight forward. This is when Micheal started to get a little out of control.

"Bitch, you have no idea what your doing, i'm going to make you pay, all of us are." Micheal said very flustered. Amanda just had a little sly grin on her face and then she looked back into the camera.

"I think I know, Exactly what i'm doing." About 2 seconds after she said this she shut-her camera off. Micheal cluntched his hand and slammed it on the table.

"Damnit!" He said loudly ready to hit somebody. Knowing Micheal Birkhoff decided to take a couple steps back. Give him a minute to cool off.

"Can you trace that call Birkhoff..." Micheal said very calm but sounding like he wasn't going to stay calm for long.

"I can try but, Amanda's not stupid, I think she would've blocked the trace or something and if she didn't then it's probably a trap, She probably wants you to go there so she can have you all and then..."

"I don't care Birkhoff, I need to save her, I need to save them." Sure enough Birkhoff found the location and they both knew it was a trap but before Birkhoff could talk Micheal out of doing this he already had one foot out the door.

"Micheal wait!" Micheal looked back, Birkhoff handed him a comm.

"Get 'em back Mikey." Birkhoff patted Micheal on the back and went back to his computer to help Micheal in the best way he knew he could. Micheal was going to get them back, or he was going to die trying.

* * *

When Micheal reached the location he steped out the car and headed for the nearest wall. He hid behind it and looked for guards. There were none, 'this is very suspecious.' He thought to himself when he got to the door he looked through the little window on it and saw Amanda. He wanted to barge in and shoot her in the face but he knew there were probaly 5 guards on the other side of her. Before Amanda could see he moved his head from the window.

"Birkhoff, do you have a visual on Amanda." he asked Birkhoff through his comm.

"Ya, she's in the room... Alone." Birkhoff said this surprised that there were no guards in there. Micheal was also shocked. Only 10 seconds after he got this news he barged into the room to see Amanda. She didn't even flintch, or look up to see Micheal.

"Hello Micheal, I've been excepecting you." Amanda was very calm even though Micheal could put a bullet in her brain at any second.

"Where are they." He said not in the mood to wait.

"Why are we jumping right to that, come on Micheal, sit down, have some tea." Micheal loaded the gun.

"I don't want tea I want Nikita, and Alex." He said this more tempted to pull the trigger.

"I wouldn't do that Micheal, You see i still have the remote for both of there chairs." She pressed a button and Micheal dropped his weapon.

"Ok Ok i'll have some of your freaking just stop." Amanda immediently poured him a glass of the tea and handed it to him. Micheal was heasitant drinking it seeing as it could have been poisened or something else like that. Amanda could tell he was taking his time to actually take a sip.

"Micheal, if I wanted to hurt you or anything like that I would of done it all ready." Micheal took a big gulp and slammed the cup on the table. About 10 seconds later he stared feeling dizzy.

"Silly Micheal," Amanda stood up she could tell the drink was kicking in. "You should know better than to trust me." Micheal had finally blacked out. Amanda knew exactly what she was going to do next. Something Nikita would have anticipated as low even for Amanda. She was ready to see the terror on Nikita's face. Of course there was Alex but she didn't want revenge against her, but she could use her to get her revenge against Nikita. This was going to take all hope from Amanda having some good in her and make Nikita's only objective to see her dead, and Amanda couldn't wait to see that look on Nikita's face.


	6. Low

Micheal, Nikita, and Alex were all together. This was the most threatened they had ever folt by Amanda, but it was the worst for Nikita. She always tried to find some good, some humanity in Amanda but this was low even for her. When Micheal woke up he saw Nikita in a chair next to him. He was so excited to see her he almost forgot where he was. Nikita and Alex didn't know that he was awake til he started to talk in a really deep tiered voice.

"Birkhoff..." He said trying to get a hold of Birkhoff. Nikita and Alex both instantly looked at him.

"Micheal! Are you ok? Do you got Birkhoff." Nikita was talking fast but she needed to know these things, she could get them out. She could save them. Micheal was about to answer all of Nikita's questions but then Amanda walked in. You could see in her eyes she never felt so in power. She didn't even know what to do with all of them. Everybody looked at her. For some reason she kept staring at Alex. After about 15 seconds Amanda broke the scilence and walked over to Alex.

"Come on Alex." She got one of her guards to come inside the room and get Alex out of her chair and in handcuffs. Alex struggled to get away from the guard but he was to big. Nikita and Alex caught eyes for a split second but Alex looked at the floor she knew that if Nikita saw the look in her eye she would start to tear up and that was the last thing she wanted to do especially in front of Amanda. Her hair was in her face and she was still stuggling."I need you for... let's just say, something." Amanda was looking dead at Nikita but Nikita was looking at the floor.

"This is low, even for you Amanda, she's just a kid." Micheal said, Amanda was surprised to hear Micheal say anything. She walked over to him and steped on his foot with the heel of her 3 inch heels.

"Ahh..."Micheal let out a deep grunt. Nikita looked up instantly and Screamed Amanda.

"Stop!" Amanda had never heard Nikita raise her voice like that she was very surprised. She steped off of Micheal's foot. He let out a sigh of realief. She looked at Nikita but she was talking to Micheal.

"Micheal, You should know better. I mean low is blowing up your family and I..." Micheal tried to jump out of his chair to attack her after she said that. Amanda then turned around and looked at Micheal.

"This isn't even close close to what the worst experience in your life was so save your 'this is low' for later." Amanda turned back at Nikita. She was breathing heavily and gave Amanda a glare. Her glare said, "you will pay," and "This isn't over." After 30 seconds Amanda turned around and walked out of the room. It was scilent for a minute but it didn't last long. Birkhoff talked through Micheal's comm

"Alright Mickey, you ready to get out of there?" He said trying to get him to get his mind off of what Amanda had made him flashback to.

"How can we do this?" He asked Birkhoff confused as how to he was going to escape.

"I have no idea... Ummm is there anything you can pick a lock with." Micheal looked around the room. He then realized that Nikita had bobby pins in her hair.

"Nikita," Nikita looked at Micheal when he said this. "The bobby pins." Nikita nodded her head and lowered her head to where she could pull the 2 bobby pins out of her hair. She threw one to Micheal but he missed, they hesitated for a second and focused really hard on trying to get the bobby pin land exactly in Micheal's hand. She threw the last bobby pin and he caught it. They were both so relivedas Micheal started to pick the lock of the chair.

* * *

Alex was standing in front of Amanda, She was looking at the floor. Her hands were cuffed behind her back and a guard was holding her back.

"You've been pretty quiet Alex, why is this?" Amanda asked curiously.

"Nothin' to say..." Alex wasn't in the mood to play mind games with Amanda. She was tiered and still in shock.

"So, I bet you're wondering why I took you out of there..." Amanda said wanting Alex to be curious.

"The Annticipation is killing me." Alex said sarcasticly.

"You see, I need you because your Nikita's weak spot, you and Micheal, but I didn't take Micheal because he can fend for himself." Amanda had more to say but Alex cut her off

"So can I!" She said fusterated, she was now looking at Amanda dead in the eye.

"You see I know this Alex but, Nikita can't seem to get it through her head." She paused for A minute, "And I want to know what she's willing to do for one girl." Alex was breathing heavy, she was afraid of what Amanda was going to do to her. "This should be Interesting." Amanda had an evil look on her face and Alex was not looking forward to what she thought was going to be ahead.


	7. Help

**Sorry for the wait, I was at a friend's house, anyway here it is.**

* * *

Amanda stared at Alex, she stared back at her. Alex was no longer being held by the guards, they had put her into cuffs attached to the ceiling in the middle of the room. "You know, I really thought we would've worked well together." Amanda said preparing for what she was going to Alex.

"Shut-up Amanda, I'll never work with you, it's like suicide." Alex was looking at Amanda then she suddenly slapped Alex across the face. You could see the hand mark she left on Alex's face. Alex grunted and lost her breath. Amanda shook her hand around.

"It's been a long time since I slapped someone Alex." She was still shaking her hand around. Almost like it had hurt her.

"You Bitch..." Alex said out of breath. Amanda struck her other cheek. Alex grunted again. Amanda started walking toward a table full of her "tools" and picked up a sharp knife. Alex was looking at the floor at this time.

"You have to learn to more respectful Alex." Amanda walked up behind Alex and pulled her head up by her hair and stuck the knife on her neck. Alex was holding her breath. "Or I might have to do something like this." Amanda removed the knife from her neck and let go of her hair. Alex let out a deep breath and started to cough. She gave Amanda a glare of death but said nothing. "Now, why don't we try something else." Amanda walked over to her table again and grabbed a shot of Methadone. Alex had panic in her eyes instantly. "Methadone, but this time not to ease your withdraw symptoms." Amanda smiled evilly as she shot it into her body.

Alex started to feel really dizzy. She couldn't even keep her head up. Amanda walked over pushed up Alex's head. It was clear that Alex was out of it.

"After I'm done with you, I'm going to find Nathan, and let's just say, it won't be pleasant." This was one thing that Amanda could say that got through Alex's head and got her to panic even more than she already was. She thought she had gotten Nathan safe but now he was in danger again. Before Alex could think any further Amanda walked up to and stabbed her in the shoulder. At this point Alex thought she was gonna die. Honestly she wanted to. Amanda was just watching Alex struggle and bleed. Suddenly the doors flew open. It was Nikita and Micheal.


	8. Starting New

Nikita saw Alex bleeding and the bloody knife in Amanda's hand. Without thinking she knocked the knife out of Amanda's hands and tackled her to the floor. She kept punching Amanda's face until she was unconscious. Micheal and Nikita got Alex down,

"Micheal take her back and fix her up, I need to take care of Amanda." Nikita said to Micheal still pissed off and rushing. Micheal nods at Nikita and takes Alex back to his car.

"Wait, Nikita." Alex said in a very low whisper as Nikita was walking away. Nikita turned around to look at Alex. "Make sure that bitch is dead. Nikita nods and turns back to go where Amanda was. When she went to the room where she had knocked Amanda unconscious and saw that she was gone. She turned around and saw Amanda going to punch her. Nikita blocks and punches her in the stomach. Amanda falls on the floor and whips her hair out of her face to see that Nikita has a gun pointed at her face. Amanda's eyes are wide open.

"You can't kill me Nikita, you'll never be able to." Amanda stares at Nikita while she stares back at her. It took about five seconds for Nikita to make up her mind... Amanda was dead. After Nikita shot Amanda. She through the gun and collapsed on the floor. She was in shock,she was happy, sad, and didn't know what to think. With Amanda finally dead... they could go, they could start their new lives. There was nothing left to do. Soon Nikita got up and left. She headed back to their safe house with a smile and a tear.

* * *

As soon as Nikita walked in the door she saw Alex with a bandage on her shoulder and Micheal in the kitchen along with Birkhoff. They looked at her silent but they knew what they meant. She nodded, all there faces lit up and they all hugged each other. They knew very well that they were done. Of course not with each other but with division. Completely this time.

"So, where to guys?" Birkhoff said breaking the science.

"How about Italy?" Nikita offered

"Perfect!" Micheal said smiling at Nikita. Nikita looked at Alex who was also smiling at her.

"When do we leave?" Alex asked.

"Whenever were ready." Micheal replied.

"How about tomorrow?" Nikita added Smiling at Micheal.

"Still perfect..." Micheal said smiling at Nikita. They kissed, Alex turned and looked at Birkhoff.

"AWKWARD!" Birkhoff let out in a high voice.

"Jealous, nerd?" Nikita asked, Micheal and Alex laughed and Birkhoff just didn't reply.

"Alright guys let's get ready to leave tomorrow." Micheal said. They were all ready to finally have anew start.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY IN THE AIRPLANE

Nikita is staring out the plane window looking out at the runway as they are getting ready to leave.

"You okay?" Micheal asked her."

"Ya, I just can't belive she's gone it's so... strange not having that weight on my shoulder." Nikita said still looking out the window. Micheal grabbed her face turned it toward her and kissed her.

"It's a new start we can forget about this now." He said. Nikita smiled back at him.

"I know." She said still smiling. Nikita looked in the row behind them to find that both Birkhoff and Alex were asleep. She showed Micheal and they both laughed. The plane started to take off.

"Are you ready for this?" Micheal asked Nikita.

"I've never been more ready in my life." They smiled at each other and kissed romantically as the plane flew away.

* * *

**THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS, IT CONCLUDES IT MORE. THANKS FOR** **READING!**


	9. One year Later

One Year Later...

Nikita woke up in the morning to Micheal at her side.

"Good morning!" Micheal said happy to see Nikita was finally awake.

"mmm... morninnng..." Nikita said back to him still trying to wake-up. They were used to the routine by now, no more killing people you could almost say they were normal. Nikita and Micheal walked out of their room to see Birkhoff at the table in his robe, reading the news paper and drinking Coffee. They also saw Alex in the Kitchen making coffee for Nikita and Micheal. Alex handed Micheal and then Nikita a mug.

"Thank you." they both said. Alex grabbed Nikita's shoulder as she started to walk away. Nikita turned around and looked at Alex confused.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked

"Ya why wouldn't I be Alex?" Nikita said back confused

"Well...it has been exactly a year today since..." Nikita cut her off

"I killed Amanda, I know, it's just another reason that today is great." Nikita smiled as she smiled back. Nikita started walking away and as she turned around and her smile dropped. She didn't like killing Amanda. She did at the time but soon she realized how much of a... Mother figure Amanda was to her. But it didn't matter now she was away from all that now. She had a great life in Italy with Micheal, Alex, and most of the time Birkhoff. He could be a pain but they loved him anyway she looked around and saw that she had all she ever wanted, a family. And now that she could be a peaceful person and do things normal people could do. She could make friends. Nikita and everyone else in their house could finally say they were happy with their "Normal" lives.

**THE END**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING, I WILL MAKE MORE STORIES BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE, EVEN THOUGH IT WAS SHORT.**


End file.
